Submit Your Own Bionic
by Croc9400
Summary: There is a threat to all the bionics in the world. Now all must come together with the Davenport's to save themselves. Hope you like it! I don't own Lab Rats or any of the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3: First real chapter of the story**

**_I'm just warning you now. This is going to be the most confusing story I've ever written. I'm going to try and check in on 3-4 OCs per chapter(this includes Adam, Bree, and Chase) Do you want to hear this? The admins took this story down because I only had the reference chapter up! It's like "hello! It said in that chapter that the first real chapter was coming as soon as I got it done!"_**

Chase woke up early that morning. Earlier than usual. All three of them. That was the first peculiar thing that had happened to them that week. None of the Davenports knew what just waking up earlier could lead to. But it could lead to a lot. Something world changing. Something life altering. He tried going back to sleep, but it was impossible. His capsule wasn't functioning right. Neither was the world.

* * *

><p>Not fifty miles away, life went on a usual at Currently Rose Creek High. Zenganya "Zen" Merseth was ruling school. Analisa Hattery was quickly pulling books out of her locker. She was trying to get to homeroom before Zen and her "major clique" showed up. Her effort was a bust. They came walking in. They always show up at exactly 7:45. Everyone was there. Zen, Kaia, Malaia, Keiran, and Cassandra.<p>

Andrew "Andy" Victon leap into a bathroom stall. He knew it was a risk. Geo-leaping into every morning, but it was better than having to cross paths with Zen and the others. Andy was popular, but he still didn't like having run ins with the "major clique". He especially didn't like the way Cassandra looked at him. Kieran actually wasn't half bad, if he wasn't around Zen. Kieran was pretty much Zen's boy toy. Kieran just doesn't seem like the type of guy that would put up with that crap. Andy had a feeling that he wanted something from her...

The only thing he thought Kieran might want, is when Andy and Zen had. It's the only thing the two of them would ever have in common. Andy shook his head, and walked out of the bathroom stall. He casually walked out of the bathroom, and into his classroom, just as the bell rang. Analisa Hattery sat down next to him. He looked over and smiled at her. She gave him a brief smile back before looking forward.

Things were different at private school. You were split up by ability. You took a test when you accepted, this test placed you in your grade. She's suppose to be a freshmen, but she jumped ahead two grades, and now she's in all my honors classes. She's smart.

Mr. Johnson took attendance then began going over things like the upcoming overnight to San Francisco. Andy had heard this information over and over again, so he sat back in his chair, glancing around the room. He glanced to the window on the door. Cassandra was standing outside. When he caught her gaze she smiled and beckoned him outside.

Andy thought about it for a second. Yes he was very desirable. He did karate and boxing. He was a second degree black belt. He could also make people smile quite easily. He bit his lip, and thought about it for a second. The easiest way to keep Cassandra from staring at him, was to tell her how it was

He was about to raise his hand when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked over at Analisa. She was staring right at him.

"What?" Andy mouthed. She just looked him in the eye, and shook her head.

"I have to" Andy practically breathed. Then he raised his hand.

"Yes, Andy?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked.

"You should have gone before you came in, but yes. You may go" he said. Then he continued his discussion. Andy stood up, and walked towards the door. He took one last look at Analisa before he left. She was giving him the "you're an idiot" stare.

Andy walked out of the classroom. The hallway surrounding it was completely empty. He walked a few feet in each direction, but he didn't see her. He did actually have to pee, but when he was about to walk into the bathroom something hard hit him in the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>Clara splashed some water on her face. She picked her head up, and looked in the reflected stared back at her. Her brown wavy hair, freckles, and blue eyes stared back at her. She took a damp paper towel and dapped it on the cut below her eye. It's not the first one she had received. Sometimes she got them from the creepers in the alley, other times she got them from the girls in the orphanage. You'd think all the girls would have a pack with each other, and be very close, considering most of the older ones had been raped. You were lucky if you left that place a virgin.<p>

Their orphanage was in the back of a very long, very dark, very dangerous alley. It's the only space the owner, Ms. Kendel could afford. She was an orphan herself, so she wanted to help others. They mainly took in overflows from other orphanages in the area. It was cramped, but it was home.

This time, Clara went to the convenient store on the corner. She had just gotten a job downtown. So she just ran to the store to get herself, and her only friend, Gabrielle, food. She was coming back when a man sliced her across the cheek, taking her to the ground. This was a different man than her first encounter. He was going to rape her, but she managed to get inside. Still a virgin. Thank god.

It was raining that day. Big surprise, it always rained. That's the only reason Clara had never left the orphanage before. She had heard the stories, but she desperately needed a job. She found one at Kohls. She was just a cashier, but it was some money. Enough money to get her and Gabrielle the foods they needed because their food was always stolen; eaten by someone else.

_She ventured out of the orphanage for the first time that day. She had worn her nicest outfit. A white skirt, and a lacy black top. It was a bit small, but it was the best she had. That's when it happened. She was passing a group of dumpsters when a man jumped out, and grabbed her. She tried turning invisible, but it wouldn't work. She was glitching. She always glitched at the worst times. The man pulled her in, and shut the lid._

_Inside was quite commodious. All the dumpsters had been connected , and there was one central light source in the middle. The man himself was quite young. His early twenties maybe. He had nice features, a good haircut, and he was strong. Clara's heart would have melted if he wasn't about to rape her._

_"My girlfriend left me. You're my new one" he said, kissing the side of her neck. Clara was speechless. Was he going to rape her or not? But he answered her question right away._

_"I'm not like the other ones that hang around here. You can make your own choices. Just know you will be coming to see me. Me. Tobias" he continued kissing her. After a while he let her go. Tobias didn't live in the dumpster, it was just a place where he could meet Clara. When he was around, and she was walking back into the alley, he grabbed her. Clara didn't mind it too much._

She did mind when other guys tried to rape her.

* * *

><p>Joshua Candle Neci or "JC" was still allowed to sit with the football players. They had all played football together in middle school, that's why JC was still part of the group. He rolled up to the lunch table with his tray in hand. Thankfully, when he got his injury, it only paralyzed him from the waist down. He took a bite of what was suppose to the "Famous Indianapolis High Roast Beef". It was one of those meals that was disgusting, but it was a staple so everyone ate it.<p>

It was cold. While everyone at the table was laughing, JC lit a small flame in his hand. He let it grow, then placed it under the table, below his tray. His roast beef instantly warmed up, and it was somewhat enjoyable. After they finished the guys went out for football practice. Towards the end of the season, they practiced every afternoon from one until five. If JC had the time after school, he would go to their practice, and help the coach. He was sort of an assistant manager in a way. He went to all the games, and everything. He made the commitment, he just couldn't play.

JC was all alone in the afternoon. Everyone else thought he was weird, and wouldn't talk to him. It was like he was cursed. He always sat in the back of the room, and everyone underestimated him. Both his athletic and his academic abilities. They didn't know anything about him. Him and his big secret

* * *

><p>Lilly woke up. Another day. Another day of torture, another day of experiments, but that was all going to change soon. If everything went well Lilly, Trevor, Annabelle, and Thalia would be gone by lunch. She looked in the cracked mirror in her room. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb it. This place was a dump.<p>

She waited on her cot for an eraser to come get it. Those awful hybrid creatures. Wolf head, tail, one leg and one arm. Everything else human. Brains hardwired to kill. She looked at the end of her bed, where she lit a small fire before bed. She waved her hand, and the fire went out.

The knock came, just on time. Everyone was going to leave their rooms now, and go to the mess hall. She exhaled. Thirty seconds after the knock, she had to strike, meet by the window at the end of the hall, then they're home free.

A second knock. Fifteen seconds to go. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. Now! he jumped out of bed, and flung the door open with her mind. She mentally set the eraser on fire, and ran.

At the end of the hallway, her three friends were waiting, hand in hand. Lilly went in between Thalia and Trevor. She grabbed their hands and sped out the window and away.

**_This story is posted! Take THAT admins. Next chapter should be up by Monday_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

_**Ok, It's not the next Monday, or a Monday at all! Sorry it's been a long time, I've been busy,. And contrary to popular belief, this is a very difficult story to write. Hopefully it'll get easier, but idk. Just be patient with me please. **_

Maddy Johnson laughed at her friend, Lilly Parker, who had fallen off Maddy's skateboard at first attempt. Carter and Jake were laughing as well, and Maddy's twin brother, Benny, was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't hide it.

"You know what?" Lilly said, standing up, "I'm gonna go back over with Benny and Jake, while you and Carter find new creative ways to kill yourselves,"

She picked up Maddy's skateboard and gave it back to her. Maddy and Carter were still laughing as they made their way to the top of the half pipe.

"Now I understand why she doesn't skate," Carter said.

"Yeah. She has no balance whatsoever," Maddy replied. She jumped on her board and went down the halfpipe.

"Hey Maddy!" her brother shouted, "time to go!"

"Coming Benny!" she shouted, and stopped her board. She jumped off the pipe and began walking with her brother.

"See you guys later," she and her brother waved at their friends and walked away.

"I am tired of coming to the halfpipe with you," Benny said.

"Then don't come,"

"You know I have to come because if you glitch..."

"_I'm _not going to glitch. _I_ can control my emotions around Carter, _you_ on the other hand, are the problem,"

"_I'm _the problem?!"

"Yes, you are. I've seen the way you look at LIlly, I've seen the way you look at her for the past three years, Benny. I'm not a moron. Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I don't know thing about you,"

"I know that you like Carter,"

"I know you know I like Carter because I know you read my mind every chance you get,"

"Not wrong,"

"And you've probably read his mind as well,"

"Yes I have,"

"And you're not going to tell me what he thinks about me,"

"No I am not,"

"Figures,"

"Are you surprised?"

"Not at all,"

"Good. You've come to know me well,"

"We've lived together all our lives!"

"I know,"

"So how about Lilly? Have you read her mind?"

"Yes,"

"And...?"

"She likes me,"

"That's great! Why don't you ask her to homecoming,"

"No. There's expected snow on homecoming,"

"Snow?! Here?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes. I'm serious. It's gonna be bad too,"

"You should ask her,"

"Maybe I will,"

"Don't be a chicken! And ask her before someone else does! Carter says there's more than one guy who wants to ask her,"

"Ok. Maybe I will,"

"Tonight,"

"WHAT!? Tonight?!"

"Yeah! Get your bionic butt over to her house and ask her. Now! Go!"

"And what if she says no?"

"Go into your room and cry, now go!" Maddy pushed her brother in the direction of her best friend's house. She was super excited for her older brother, she just hoped he didn't glitch out.

* * *

><p>"Victorian! Wake up!...VICTORIAN MARIE! WAKE UP!" Victorian's eyes shot open, she jumped out of her chair, her eyes wide in fear. She stared at her english teacher.<p>

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fez," Victorian apologized and sat back down in her chair. Her teacher began scolding her again, but all Victorian could think about was the dream she just had. Another flashback of the terrible life she once had. It all happened six years ago, but it still haunted her.

"Stop it, Victorian," she said to herself, "this happened when you were younger than ten. You have a somewhat better life now,"

"Victorian," the teacher scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fez," she apologized. That's the only disadvantage to being a sixteen year old in middle school. None of her teachers knew about her past, so none of them could help her coop.

She left class in a hurry. She felt terrible for disrupting class again. She went quickly home to her trailer park. She liked living in a completely empty environment. She tossed her backpack into the trailer and took off running through the park. Then she took a running leap into the air. Her arms transformed into wings, and she hoisted my body up above the park. She prefered using her own wings than turning into a bird.

"VICTORIAN! COME DOWN FROM THERE!" Uncle Jeb had come out of his trailer, my brother, Peter, was standing beside him. She sighed and began descending. Then Taylor heard a gunshot, then a searing pain in one of her wings, and she went crashing towards the ground.

* * *

><p>"There goes the flying girl again," Sierra Grace said to herself. She wanted to know so badly how she had gotten her powers. She grabbed a rifle from inside her trailer. She aimed, then fired.<p>

The bird girl went down. This isn't the first time Sierra has tried to shoot her down, but it's the first time she had ever hit her. She ran as fast as she could over to wear the body was. She was unconscious, which was a good thing. Sierra heard people coming in their direction. She quickly picked the girl up over her head and ran back to her trailer as quickly as possible.

Once they had arrived, Sierra placed the bird girl on her bed. It was the first time Sierra had gotten a good look at the bird girl's face.

"Victorian?!" Sierra was in shock. Everyone knew who Victorian Marie Grace was, she was the sixteen year old in eighth. Sierra was in 6th. She easily pulled the bullet from Victorian's wing, and she began examining. They were exactly like eagle wings, and they were incredible.

Then Victorian began coming to. Sierra stepped back as Victorian sat up and looked around.

"Who are you?" Victorian asked, her arms returning to human form.

"Sierra Grace. I go to school with you," Sierra said, "I'm in sixth grade,"

"Ok then," Victorian stood up and headed towards the door. Then a large flame appeared in front of it.

"Stay for a moment, please," Sierra said politely.

"How did you do that?" Victorian asked, stepping back.

"I don't know. How do you grow wings?"

"Just let me out,"

"No. I want to know the answer to my question,"

"What if I kill you first?" Victorian shrunk down slightly, and became a brown bear. She stood on her hind legs and roared. Then she charged at Sierra. Sierra charged at the bear, and tackled it to the ground. She got on top of it, and pressed down on the bear's neck. It slowly began turning back into Victorian.

"I am a hundred times stronger than you no matter what animal you change into. Answer my question, please. Who gave you your abilities?"

"My father," she said, "he experimented on me until I was 10 years old, then my uncle came and took me and my brother Peter away from him. We've been living here ever since,"

Sierra got off of her, slowly processing the information she was just given. This helper in no way at all. She was no closer to finding out where she came from than she was five minutes ago.

"How about you?" Victorian asked, sitting up, "where'd you get your powers from?"

"I don't know. that's why I asked you, I hoped to find some answers,"

"Well why didn' t you just asked?"

"I didn't know how you would react," the fire by the door went out, "go ahead. Go,"

"Sierra," Victorian began walking towards the door, "if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me,"

Victorian opened the door, which wasn't hot at all, and left.

* * *

><p>"Get up, bitch," and a slap in the face, was Adison Jenning's call back to hell. It drew her out of her sleep, and into her father's senselessness. Adison could easily escape her father, but they lived in the middle of no where, and her abilities, her invisibility in particular didn't last very long. She had once tried to use her abilities to burnt the house down, but it had earned her a week in the basement with no food or water.<p>

Today was different though. Her father commanded her life, but not her will. She was tired of her father's senseless beatings, being tied to different pieces of furniture in awkward positions, stripping for her father. Today she was leaving for good.

She got out of bed, and changed into her clothes. She walked downstairs as she was instructed to do every morning. Her father tied her upper arms to the chair, and laughed as she struggled to eat her breakfast. Her father turned his back for a moment, and that's when she did it.

She fried the ropes around her arms, and immediately turned invisible. She had left her bedroom door opened for a reason that morning. She quietly crept up the stairs, her father yelling her name, and various threats.

"ADISON JENNINGS! YOU COME OUT NOW! ADISON! I'LL TIE YOU NAKED TO THE CEILING AND INVITE MY FRIENDS OVER!"

That was the threat that caught her attention. His friends were horrible, they were the only ones who knew she existed. They all treated her like her father did. Everyone time they came over she was forced to serve and perform for them. The next time, she was going to set them on fire.

She ignored her father's threats and kept going, her invisibility only lasted so long. She crept up the stairs to her bedroom. Then she took a leap from the window.

She hit the ground hard, but she got up and kept on running. She only made it about one hundred yards from the house before she turned visible again. I created a ring of fire around the house, so my father couldn't get out.

I could hear him shouting my name, and more threats from behind the fire. I ignored him and kept on running. Then I felt a little dizzy. I turned back and looked at the house. The fire was slowly going out and my father was smiling. Then I looked to my left and saw one of my father's friends with a tranquilizer gun.

"Oh no," I said to myself. Then I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Taylor Ryan ran through their tiny apartment, "momma!"<p>

Taylor's mom ran from her room, and brought her daughter into her arms.

"I had another dream about him," Taylor said.

"It's ok, sweetie. Your father is gone, he's never coming back,"

"But I had another dream about...William,"

"It's ok, baby, it's not your fault,"

"Yes it is! If I had just told the police man when he was at school that day, William might be alive right now,"

"He might be, but you wouldn't have your gifts,"

"I would exchange anything just to get my big brother back,"

"I'm sorry, Taylor. But it's too late for that,"

"I know..." Taylor hugged her mom closer, "and there was another part of the dream,"

"What?"

"This one was much more vivid, and it wasn't a flashback, I think I may have seen the future again,"

"What did you see, honey?"

"I saw William, he was older than he was when he died, it was like he never did. He came back, and he was mindless. He had no idea what he was doing. He killed you, and he took me. The last thing I saw was dad, then I woke up,"

"Sweetie. Your father is never coming back, and your brother is dead, we were at the viewing, we saw his body, I think you may have been wrong this time,"

"But I've never been wrong before! I saw when Selena got hit by that car only hours before she did! I saw Garrett ask me out a few days before he did! I saw the football accident happen moments before it did! Mom, we are in danger! We have to move,"

"Honey we..."

"Please humor me this once, mom. Let's go stay at a hotel for the next week or so, it would ease my mind,"

"Ok. I'll make arrangements in the morning,"

"I want to leave this city as well, they can easily find us anywhere here,"

"Ok. That's fine. Just go to sleep, go to school tomorrow, tell Garrett, Abby, and Selena, and we'll leave when you get home, ok?"

"Ok, momma. Thank you," Taylor turned and began walking back to bed, "I love you, mom,"

"I love you too, Taylor,"

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," Taylor Coler whisper whispered into her phone.<p>

"Taylor, what's wrong? Why are you whispering?" her brother asked.

"You need to come home, now,"

"I can't. I'm at work! I'm the new guy! I can't leave or I'll lose another job! Then we'll lose the house and..."

"We're in the process of losing the house," Taylor hissed, "I'm sitting under my bed, invisible, there are people in this house who shouldn't be here,"

"Call the police!"

"I can't! They'll take to a hospital and take x-rays. You know what'll happen then,"

"Yes, I do,"

"Call Carter,"

"We broke up, remember?"

"Oh, right. Call, Chasta, and have her send her brother over. She knows why you can't go to a hospital, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then she'll understand. I've gotta go," Sebastian hung up the phone, before Taylor could call Chasta, she heard her bedroom door open. She froze instantly, praying she wouldn't glitch.

"I'm telling you, I heard a voice in here," she heard someone say. She gulped, "check everywhere,"

She saw many pairs of feet begin moving throughout her room, tearing through her closet, and any other hiding place. Then I hand appeared under the bad. Taylor held her breath, she couldn't move a muscle. The hand closed down on her invisible wrist, and it took everything in her power to keep herself from shrieking.

Then her skin began turning visible again as she was pulled out from under the bed. She held her breath her completely visible body was pulled from under the bed, then thrown on top of it. She was surrounded by five men wearing ski masks.

"I found the voice," the guy who grabbed her said. All she could do was sit there frozen, unable to get any of her bionics to function.

_**Sorry if I got some of the information of the OCs wrong or I did something with your OC that you didn't like(just send me a PM if you have a problem with something, and I'll address it), but this is very difficult to write, I get people mixed up, especially the two Taylors. Anywho, now I've written a piece for each OC. I'm gonna go back and check in on each of them in the next couple chapters, probably in that order. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I'm not going in the same order, I am picking who goes next out of a hat(well, out of a little duct tape box I made), seriously. The Davenport's are in the box as well. **_

Andy hit the ground hard. He turned around to see who or what had hit him. Sure enough, there was Zen standing above him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"That's none of your business where I'm going," Andy stood up.

"I wasn't that interested until you didn't pass out,"

"When didn't I pass out?"

"Just moments ago," she turned away from him, "I hit you in the back of the head with my lighting. You didn't pass out. Why?"

"That's none of your business either,"

"Really?" she turned, lighting generating in her hands. She shot it towards Andy, but he geo-leap out of the way.

"Don't try and hurt me again," Andy said. Zen whipped around to see Andy standing behind her. Zen shot another round of lightning at him, and he leap around her once again.

"I'm telling the authorities about you!" she said.

"And I'll tell them about you," Andy told her.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. You bought the adult's silence, and all the students are afraid of you, but I'm not afraid of you. I could sneak into your mind right now if I wanted to and control every movement in your body. You don't tell anyone about me, I won't tell anyone about you, deal?" Andy held out his hand.

"Deal," Zen shook it. She turned and hurried away. Andy continued his way down the hall, and out the door. He quickly switched to x-ray vision and searched for Cassandra. He saw her in the tool shed.

"Typical," he said to himself. He walked over and pulled the door open. Cassandra and her mini-skirt were waiting inside.

"Anthony Victon," she smiled a little, "come on in, close the door behind you,"

"Uh..." Andy was unsure of what to do. He knew he could geo-leap out at any time, but if his emotions got in the way he could glitch, and not be able to. He decided to take the risk. He walked inside and shut the door.

"Good," she moved towards the door, "now we're alone,"

There was a click, and Andy's head shot up. Cassandra had just placed a padlock on the door. She moved away from the door, and towards Andy, who began backing towards the wall.

"Come on, bionic boy. Give me a thrill,"

"Uh. What are you talking about?" Andy asked nervously.

"I'm not stupid, Andy. You never walk through the front door in the morning, you come through the bathroom. I think you geo-leap in in the morning. You can sweet talk anyone into doing whatever you want. I think it's mind control. And you found me in here. I suspect x-ray vision. You're not purely human. It's the uncomfortable feeling that I'm making you feel right now that's keeping you from leaping out of here, or taking over my mind,"

Andy was in shock. He could believe he hadn't seen this coming. He couldn't believe he had been so careless. He had been doing it for almost two years.

"Listen to me, Anthony," Cassandra said, "tonight I want you to do something for me,"

"What?" Andy asked nervously.

"You are going to go to Zen Merseth's house,"

"Ok,"

"And then you're gonna kill her,"

"WHAT!? No, I will _never _use my abilities to kill anyone! No!"

"Alright. If you do, I'll tell you where you came from,"

That hit a nerve for Andy. He never knew he had created him, he had never known who had created him. His parents told him he was adopted, and supposedly born with his gifts, but as Andy got older, he knew that wasn't true.

"And if you don't do this for me," she continued, "I'll just tell the whole world your secret,"

"Then I'll tell the whole world Zen's!"

"Go ahead. I don't care about her. I want her out of the picture. So it's your choice. Kill her tonight or expose her secret. If you don't do either, I'll expose yours,"

"Fine," Andy growled, "can I go now?"

"No. Not yet. Tonight, after you've done it, I want you to come to my house, and we'll have some fun," Cassandra turned and unlocked the door. It took a moment, but his feelings calmed down and he managed to leap home.

* * *

><p>Analisa hadn't seen Andy since first period. The only reason she cared about a boy so much is because she saw him, in a dream. Her dreams were very vivid, and told her things about people. She had a dream about something terrible happening to Andy, and Cassandra was the cause of it. And her dreams were never wrong.<p>

After school she hopped on her bike, and road as quickly as she could to Billionaire Hill. Since his parents owned Cheesy Burgers, they had a mansion on the hill. She made it to his house, and lied to the man at the gate that she just had some homework for Andy. He let her in.

"ANDY! ANDY!" Analisa shouted, "ANDY!"

"What? Who's shouting?" she heard Andy yell from upstairs. She charged up the stairs, and found Andy in a vault at the end of the hall.

"Analisa? What are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"Well as far as your gatekeeper knows, I'm giving you homework,"

"Well I don't need any. Get out of my house!"

"Wait! I just wanted to make sure you were ok,"

"I'm fine," Andy turned back to the vault, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I saw you! I saw you in a dream!"

"Ok...that's strange," Andy turned back towards her, "what do you mean 'you saw me in a dream'?"

"Ok, when I was ten, I was in a car crash that killed my parents. I've been living with my uncle. But after the accident, I began having strange dreams about people. People I knew, friends, family members, neighbors, whoever. Whatever I saw in the dream, happened to them the next day. I had a dream about you. You were in a tool shed with Cassandra, she wanted you to _kill_ Zen, and she threatened to kill you if you didn't do it. When you didn't come back to class, I was nervous for you. I had to make sure you were ok,"

"Well I'm fine. I'm alive. She didn't kill me, she didn't threaten to kill me, she didn't ask me to kill Zen,"

"Then what did she ask you?"

"It's none of your business! Leave! Now! Or I'll call security!" Andy turned back to the vault. Analisa gave him a look, then turned and left the house.

* * *

><p>Taylor Ryan looked at her friends Abby and Selena. They were eating their "macaroni casserole" or that's what the lunch ladies called it.<p>

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Taylor spoke up.

"What's up?" Selena asked. Her arm was still broke from the car accident.

"So you know how I saw your accident, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. So? It hasn't happened again,"

"Yes it has. It happens almost every night. I dream about something or someone, it comes true. But last night, it was terrifying,"

"What did you see, Taylor?" Abby asked, placing her hand on Taylor's.

"My father...and William," she held back tears, "William came and he was the age he would be now if he hadn't died. He had no idea what he was doing. He killed my mother, and took me. He brought me back to my father,"

"Oh my gosh, you're going to be ok," Selena said, and brought Taylor into a hug. Abby joined to.

"Mom and I are leaving for a little while. I can't tell you where we're going. Safety reasons. I'm trashing my phone as well. My number will no longer exist,"

"What if we want to talk to you?"

"If it's safe for me to leave, I'll leave you little clues. It'll be marked with my left thumbprint. Abby you have the technology to see if it's my true fingerprint, right?"

"Yeah. I will never not have the technology," Abby smiled.

"I'm gonna tell Garrett after his practice tonight, and then we're leaving,"

"NOOOO!" Selena screeched.

"What?!" Taylor asked nervously.

"Homecoming is next week! You're going to miss it!"

"Selena. Chill," Taylor laughed, "there are plenty of other dances this year. He's a junior, he has a prom you know,"

"Yeah, but this is _homecoming_ and he's captain of the football team! This is practically his dance. They might as well rename it the Garrett Densov dance," Selena whined.

"Chill, Selena. I'll go next year,"

"What if there isn't a next year?!"

"There'll be a next year. Trust me," Taylor got up and left.

"You are crazy," Abby laughed.

Later that day, Taylor found Garrett getting ready to leave.

"Hey Taylor," he smiled.

"Hey," she replied, "How was practice?"

"It was good. Coach is really putting pressure on us to win the homecoming game,"

"Speaking of that," she paused, "can you walk me home? I need to talk to you,"

"Sure," a bit of the color left his face. He picked up his bag, and took Taylor's hand.

"So you know how I can see the future, right?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"I saw it again. And it was really terrifying,"

"What was it about?"

"My father,"

"No," even more color left his face.

"And my brother. William came into my apartment, and he was mindless. He had no clue what he was doing. He killed my mother, then took me. He took me to my father,"

"Oh no. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no. We're leaving. But thank you,"

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you. Safety reasons. But if I want to write to you, you'll find a small box on the side of the main road, about twenty five miles from here,"

"Oh my god," Garrett pulled her into a hug. Then he kissed her, "I'm gonna miss you so much,"

"Me too," Taylor has tears in her eyes. Garrett did too, "but in a few weeks, this'll all be over,"

"What about homecoming?"

"I won't be here for homecoming,"

"_No_,"

"Abby and Selena know as well. If you need a date for homecoming, take Selena as a friend. She was devastated I wouldn't be able to go, but I'm sure you'd both have a good time,"

"Ok. Please _please _be careful," Garrett begged.

"I will. And you be careful yourself. Hopefully if anything happens to you guys, I'll see it first,"

"Hopefully,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Goodbye, Garrett," Taylor turned towards her apartment.

"Goodbye,"

Taylor walked up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door, and screamed. Inside was her mother, dead, and her supposedly dead brother standing above her mother's body.

* * *

><p>Clara was walking down the alley way again. She was rushing home from work, knowing that if she missed dinner someone else would get her food. Probably Sasha, but she was a bitch, and Clara loved to mess with her.<p>

Before she made it to the house though, two hands wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled down into a dumpster. She turned and saw Tobias, her twenty eight year old boyfriend, sitting there.

"Hey baby," Clara smiled and kissed him, forgetting all about dinner. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"You know, just watching my life and the lives of many girls around me turn to shit because we're overflow orphans,"

"Well you didn't turn out too bad,"

"Well that's because I have my stuff together,"

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" he asked.

"We don't have any money,"

"Well I just got my paycheck today. Two hundred dollars for the week, lets go get us some food, and then we'll go back to my actual house, a place I want you to come live with me,"

"You may have to adopt me for Ms. Kendel to ever let me leave for good,"

"I will,"

"Ok then. It's a good thing you look young," she kissed him, "lets go eat,"

They ate like there was no tomorrow. Neither of them had much money, so this was the meal of their lives. They ate until their stomachs were full.

"Dessert?" Tobias asked.

"Do you have enough?" Clara asked.

"Sure. Just ate away,"

"Ok,"

"Clara," a man was standing next to the table.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked. The man said nothing, he just took out a gun, and pointed it at Tobias. Every gasped, and got under the tables.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Clara stood up. The man pointed the gun at her, "go ahead. Shoot me,"

"Ok," he shot the gun, two bullets went through her.

"Clara. What the hell did you just do?" Tobias asked. Clara was distracted, and the third bullet hit her stomach.

"CLARA!" Tobias shouted. The man pointed the gun at him. The man picked Clara up and through her over his shoulder.

"Stay where you are," he said. Then he turned and ran from the restaurant.

* * *

><p>JC had a secret, a secret bigger than the fact that he has pyrokinetic abilities. A secret not even his parents knew, and he told his parents everything, since they were his best friends.<p>

He arrived home from school earlier than usual that day, since he was no use to the coach while practicing in the rain, so coach told JC to go home. He pressed the button which opened his front door.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he looked at his parents. Both of them were standing in the living room, looking very nervous, "guys. What is it?"

"Are you Joshua Candle Neci?" Joshua turned his chair around, and saw two men in suits standing there.

"Who are you?" Joshua asked, back his chair up a little bit, "what do you want? Mom? Dad?"

"Just do what they tell you to," his mother said.

"Joshua, you need to come with us, you and your parents,"

"NO!" JC shouted, "what do you want?!"

"That will be explained when we get to Washington," one of the agents said.

"NO! We're not going to Washington! Not with you!" JC shouted. The two men caught fire. They both screamed in agony, and fell to the floor. They continually tried to put the flames out, but they wouldn't move. Soon one body stopped moving, then the other.

"Oh my god!" his mom shouted.

"Did you do that, JC?" his father asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" JC began crying, "I didn't want them to hurt you!"

"They were here because someone at school saw you apparently light a fire in your hand. They wanted to do tests. Lots of tests. Tests that would surely kill you,"

"But I killed them," JC was still crying," I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL THEM!"

"JC," his mother put her hands on his shoulders, "its fine. Keep them burning until ashes. Then we'll get rid of the ashes and leave,"

"But they might have families! What about their families?"

"What about _our _family?" his father said, "we'll spread the ashes in the backyard. Go get anything important. We leave in an hour,"

JC got the small backpack of what was important to him. He returned to his parents sprinkling the ashes in the backyard. Then the small family got in their minivan, and began driving west.

* * *

><p>Adison woke up feeling very cold. She looked around, and saw only darkness. She was in the basement. She was dangling from the ceiling, wearing only her bra and underwear. She stayed focused, and tried to fry the ropes.<p>

A fire wouldn't start around them. Then the door opener, and her father walked down.

"Adison Jennings. You've been naughty," he said, cutting her to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" she growled.

"Oh, I cut off the signal to your chip,"

"You're a monster,"

"On the contrary. You're the monster. I'm just a concerned citizen,"

"You're abusive,"

"You're a submissive bitch! You do what I tell you to because you have to. You mean nothing to me,"

"So you wouldn't mind if I killed myself,"

"No I wouldn't. And you can't. There's no possible way. I make sure there no possible way,"

"And you said you don't care,"

"I don't care if you die, no. But no one misses you. No one cares about you and no one knows about you. So I can make your life miserable. I can't make anyone else's,"

"I'm not submissive now and we both know that. But what if I'll be submissive, if you turn my bionics back on,"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's a lot easier when I'm serving you and your friends. I can look up recipes and dances in my head instantaneously. If you want your guy's nights to stay the same, you might want to turn them back on.

"Fine," her father cut her down, "I've made some modifications to your room and wardrobe,"

"What?!" Adison ran past her father and up the stairs. She made it to her bedroom and gasped. It was completely empty except for a bed. There was nothing on her bed except a mattress, and handcuffs at the four bedposts. She ran to her closet and opened it. Inside was all miniskirts and crop tops. Nothing else. Her father came in the room behind her.

"Change," he said, "burn your undergarments,"

"Why?"

"Because you no longer use them,"

"What about when I get my period?"

"You haven't had your period in three years. I took care of that problem a while ago," he scowled. Her father had removed her uterus when she got her period.

"What about when I sleep?"

"Nothing,"

"You took my blankets, and I can't wear anything while I sleep?!"

"It'll teach you a thing or two about escaping. Now change and come downstairs, bitch. You need to serve us,"

Her father left. Adison broke down and cried.

_**Ok, sorry if that sucked. I'm TERRIBLE at writing abusive stories. Sorry if it sucked. Another chapter will be out soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**So I have split the story into seven different phases, it's basically split it up into what's going to be happening around what time. At the moment, we are currently in Phase 2(like Marvel as of August 2014). The first two chapters are phase 1, the third chapter is phase two, and so is this chapter. I'll just put what phase it is at the beginning of each chapter. So let's get started.**_

The school day was normal for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Leo got picked on, Adam failed tests, everything was completely normal. But Chase felt differently. He felt like there was something wrong. There was a change coming; a big change. He could feel it.

They trained when they got home. Chase still felt like something was wrong, but he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want to worry them if they believed him, or be laughed at if they didn't. So he just continued running through the simulator like it was any other day.

* * *

><p>Homecoming had arrived, and Benny wasn't wrong. It was snowing that day. Benny had asked Lilly to the dance and she had said yes. Yet he was having difficulty tying his bowtie.<p>

"Benny, seriously?" Maddy reached her arms around him and finished tying the tie, "how come I'm a woman and I can tie a bowtie and you can't,"

"Because you're just more awesome than me,"

"Well you're in a good mood tonight,"

"I'm taking Lilly Parker to homecoming, Maddy. I'm happy! And you should be too. Carter asked you,"

"I know. Zip my dress," Benny went behind her and zipped her sparkly red dress.

"Is there a reason you chose red?" he asked, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"It's Carter's favorite color," she replied. The doorbell rang, "that must be Carter. I'll see you at the dance,"

She grabbed Carter's corsage off the counter, "oh and don't forget Lilly's corsage! It's on the kitchen table!"

"I won't!" Benny shouted back. Maddy picked up her jacket and slipped it over her shoulders before opening the door.

"Hi," Carter said in shock, "you look...great!"

"Thanks, you do too," Maddy smiled.

"I left your corsage in the car...I didn't want it to get snow covered,"

"Well I have yours," Maddy opened the box and pinned it on Carter's suit, "lets go,"

"Ok," Carter took her hand and the two walked down the stairs. They got in the car and Carter put Maddy's corsage on her wrist.

As soon as the car drove away, Benny ran out the door to his car. He tossed the corsage on the passenger seat and drove as quickly and carefully as he could. But careful wasn't good enough. Before he got to Lilly's house his car slipped and he went off the side of the road.

At the dance Maddy and Carter were having the time of their lives. It had started snowing really hard. It wasn't until almost halfway through the dance that Maddy realized Benny and Lilly had never arrived.

"Where are they?" Maddy said for the fiftieth time.

"Relax, Maddy," Carter said, "maybe they just went home and had some fun,"

"Carter!" Maddy scolded, hitting him, "he's sixteen!"

"You never know,"

"That's it. I'm calling him," Maddy took out her phone and called Benny. He didn't pick up. She called LIlly.

"Maddy!" Lilly said urgently. She sounded like she was crying, "where is Benny?! He hasn't picked me up and he's not picking up his phone,"

"I don't know where he is!" Maddy said, "ok. Ok. Here's what we're going to do. Carter is going to come pick you up. Jake and I are going to start looking for Benny. After Carter gets you, you guys look for him too,"

"Wait. Shouldn't we call the cops?" Carter asked.

"NO!" Maddy and Lilly said at the same time.

"Lilly. I also need you to explain _EVERYTHING _about Benny and I to Carter. Ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He's just one more person,"

"Ok. Good luck," Lilly hung up and so did Maddy. She began looking for Jake.

"Maddy what the hell is going on here?! Why can't we call the cops?!"

"Listen to me, Carter," she took his hands, "Lilly will explain everything to you. Go pick her up. I'm sorry I had to ruin this night for us,"

"It's ok. We'll have others," Carter said. He kissed her and then turned to leave.. Maddy went and found Jake.

"Jake! Jake! We have a problem!" Maddy said.

"Like what kind of problem?" he asked.

"Like Benny never picked Lilly up and he's not answering his cell phone, problem,"

"Oh geez. That's a problem," he put his drink down on the table and made his way towards the exit.

"Carter's going to pick up Lilly, and they're going to start looking. We should do the same,"

"Did Carter want to call the police?"

"Yeah. But Lilly's gonna explain everything to him,"

"_Everything_?!"

"Don't seem so shocked. I trust him. He won't turn us in,"

"I hope you're right," the two got into Jake's car and began to search for Benny.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" one of the guys, who seemed to be the leader, asked.<p>

"My name is Taylor...Taylor Coler,"

"Do you have any other family?" he asked.

"A nineteen year old brother,"

"And?"

"That's it?"

"Yes,"

"Tie her down," he said, "we wait for the brother, eliminate him from the picture, then take the house for us,"

"No! NO! Don't hurt my brother! Please!"

"Don't worry. I give my victims time to cooperate. If they don't that's their problem,"

"You can't keep me here forever," Taylor tried sounding brave.

"You have abilities," he said

"What?" Taylor tried to look shocked, but she had never been a good actor.

"You have special abilities. You're different," he took out a gun, "what can you do?"

"Nothing. I can do nothing," she said.

"You're lying," he cocked the gun.

"Why do you even need to ask? I know you can read minds,"

"Because you can read minds," he put the gun away, "you'll be a great help to us,"

"Who said I'd help you?" Taylor asked as the men finished tying her down to the bed.

"Because if you don't, we'll kill your brother," he turned and left the room. He closed the door and Taylor was left in complete darkness

* * *

><p>Victorian Marie and Sierra Grace wandered around their trailer park. They were talking about many different things. They both knew they were special, and they had a lot in common. They found a large hole in the ground.<p>

"Strange," Sierra said, "this wasn't here yesterday."

"No. It wasn't. I know. I flew over this part of the park," Victorian replied, "I'll check it out,"

Victorian shrunk down into an eagle, and flew down into the hole. It was at least two hundred feet before she hit the bottom. Then she heard a scream from above. She looked up to see Sierra falling. She stretched out her arms, and caught the girl.

"Thank you," she said, "there was a man up there. I turned and he was standing there. He had a gun,"

"You're ok. I've got you," Victorian pulled her into a hug, "some light would be nice though,"

"On it," Sierra lit a fire in each hand and held them out. There were two tunnels in front of them.

"Left or right?" Victorian asked.

"Left's good," Sierra replied. The two began heading to their left. All they found was another huge hole. Neither of them could see the bottom. Sierra sent a fireball down, but they lost sight of it.

"So right now?" Victorian asked.

"Yeah," Sierra replied. They began making their way back, but there was a stone wall where they had come in,"

"Uh-oh," Victorian said. She began pounding on the stone.

"Here. Let me," Sierra hit the rock hard. It cracked, but then began moving towards them. They began backing up.

"I think the stone wants us to go down the hole!" Victorian said.

"Me too," Sierra replied, "I'm scared. Victorian,"

"It's ok," Victorian said. They made it to the edge of the ditch. The stone was moving closer, "we're going to be alright,"

"And what if we die?"

"Then we go some place better than this," Victorian told her. Then the rock pushed them off the cliff and they both went plummeting down.

* * *

><p>Lilly and her friends had been on the run for two years now. They had found two kids, Ethan and Astrid, who let them stay at their house. They understand the risks and accept them. Ethan and Astrid's parents were scientists. They had managed to find a way to remove Trevor, Thalia, and Annebelle's abilities, but never Lilly's. She still left frequently, like right now Washington D.C..<p>

There were too many government agents around for her taste, but she needed to stay in D.C. as long as she told her friends she would. She didn't want to put them in any danger.

It was too late for that. One day she was wandering around the Castle. A man had taken out a security guard, and stolen his gun. He had the crowd of fifty people there hostage, and was demanding the presence of the president.

He hadn't taken Lilly hostage. She had taken a suit from one of the exhibits so she looked like a government agent. She approached the man.

"I am Agent Lilly James," she said, "If you let these people go, I will escort you to the president,"

He let the hostages go. That is when Lilly generated fire in her hand and shot it at him. He fire the gun a few times, but missed. She lifted a trophy with her mind, and flung it at him. He stood up, terrified.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a mutant," she said proudly. He ran past her and she followed him with fire in her hands. They made it outside, and she flung the fire in him. Then she picked up a large rock and flung it towards him. He ducked and the rock went flying towards a crowd of reporters.

The police all began yelling and shouting. It only just occurred to her that she used her abilities in front of the authorities. She tried to use her super speed to get away, but she was grabbed and brought to the ground. She was handcuffed and she heard one of the cops call her an alien, another one called her an anomaly. She had screwed up bad, and now the government was going to cut her open. She was going to die.

_**And that's it for phase 2. Hope you enjoyed. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Phase three is going to short, only one chapter. And it's gonna be a short one as well. Only a couple people need their stories progressed before phase 4 begins. **_

Andy held the small box in his hand as he approached Zen's front door. He rang the doorbell and stepped back a little bit.

"Andy?" Zen opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Is Kieran here?" Andy asked, ignoring her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Listen. This is gonna sound a little crazy...but I'm here to kill you,"

"What?"

"I'm here to kill you. Cassandra locked me inside the tool shed at school today. She threatened to expose us both unless I killed you,"

"Well it's a lose lose situation for me! Either way I'm gonna be dead or in a government facility!"

"Who said I was going to actually kill you?"

"But Cassandra...wait. My _friend _ Cassandra?!"

"Yes. Your friend Cassandra. I thought she wanted to do it with me. I wanted to tell her to stay away from me. She made me glitch and trapped me in the tool shed. She knows I'm bionic and threatened me,"

"Are you lying...?"

"Why else would I be here?! I have a plan,"

"A plan to do what?"

"A plan to fake your death,"

"Fake my death?"

"Fake your death,"

"How?"

"Take this box," Andy handed it to her, "inside is something to put Kieran asleep. Make sure you're at least five feet from it for you to not be affected,"

"What about the body?"

"We'll worry about that later," Andy said, "go. Get me when's it's done,"

Zen nodded and closed the door. She walked back into her bedroom where Kieran was waiting.

"Who was that?" he asked

"It was Kaia. I told her to get lost, but she said this was on the porch," she held the box out to him, "can you open it?"

"Sure," he took the box, and got out his keys to slice the box open.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said. Zen left the room. She waited two minutes before walking back in. He was laying unconscious on her floor.

"I'm sorry Kieran," she said, and kissed him. Then she ran back downstairs and opened the door, "so how do we do this, Andy?"

"I found a guy. He should be here momentarily to help recreate your body,"

"My family have this things, none of us have ever had an autopsy,"

"That helps our cause," Andy said as soon as a white van showed up in front of the house. A man got out and walked over to them.

"You need help faking a death?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hers," Andy replied.

"How should she die?"

"Let's say she slipped on her bathroom floor, and hit her head on the tub,"

"And do you have a place to hide her?"

"Yes,"

"Ok. Let's get started,"

Two hours later. It was done. Zen's fake body was laying in the bathroom, and it made it look as if she had slipped. Andy paid the guy, and Zen and Andy went back to Andy's house.

"Where am I going to be staying?" she asked

"A hidden bunker in my house," Andy replied, "my parents are out of town for the rest of the month. You'll be fine there,"

"So I'll have to stay hidden forever?"

"Only until Cassandra is dead,"

"How long will that be?"

"Before our senior graduation,"

"Are you going to...are you going to do it?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. We might get in a car accident,"

"Andy..."

"Come on. We're here," ANdy got out of the car and Zen quickly followed. Andy removed a large painting from the wall, and there was a bolted door behind it. Andy scanned his thumb and the door opened.

"My parents are prepared for the zombie apocalypse,"

"Ok," she said.

"Go on in. I'll come in every once and a while to keep you company. There's food, water, a toilet, beds, a tv, laptop, everything. It's like a second house. Enjoy yourself,"

Zen stepped inside, and flipped the light switch by the door. Andy closed it behind her, and bolt it back. Then he hung the painting back and went back out to his car.

He arrived at Cassandra's house at 10 pm. There was only one car in the driveway, and it was Cassandra's. Andy wasn't very excited to go inside, but he didn't really have a choice. Then he thought of the most devious, evil, terrible, horrible plan ever.

He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later. Cassandra was standing there wearing a short skirt and crop top.

"Did you do that for me?" Andy asked in a sexy voice.

"Maybe," she replied, and walked inside, "come in. My parents aren't home,"

Andy walked inside the house, and closed the door behind him. HE began walking towards her.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Oh it's done. Done well," Andy smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. he picked her up off the ground, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>"Jake! Please drive a little slower!" Maddy shouted, "there's snow and ice on the roads! I don't feel like flying off the road today!"<p>

"Sorry! This is just really urgent!"

"I know it's really urgent, but we're no help to Benny if we're dead or in a coma,"

"You're right,"

"STOP THE CAR!" Maddy shouted. Jake slammed on the breaks, and the car went skidding. Maddy took off her heels and jumped out of the car before it even stopped. She ran over to the broken guard rail and peered down into the ditch.

"Oh my god," she whispered. She began going down into the ditch.

"JAKE! CALL LILLY! GET HER OVER HERE!" Maddy shouted. She made it to the bottom of the ditch. She saw Benny in car, and the airbags were inflated. Maddy opened the door, and pulled Benny out. There was a large gash on his forehead.

"Benny! Oh my god! Benny!" she felt for a pulse. There was one there, but it was very faint.

"JAKE! GET DOWN HERE!" Maddy shouted. Jake began descending into the ditch just as Lilly and Carter arrived.

"Help us!" Jake shouted to them. The four of them went down into the ditch, and helped pick up Benny's body.

"What has he been eating?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly! This is no time for jokes!" Maddy scolded her. The four of them struggled to climb the hill with his body. Carter was supporting him the most since he held onto his feet.

"Guys! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday! I'm slipping!" Carter shouted. Maddy let Benny's head drop, and she ran down to help Carter. She grabbed Benny's feet and began pushing upward. Carter got his bearings, and took Maddy's position. They managed to get Benny up the hill, and into the backseat of Jake's car.

"We're going to my house!" Maddy jumped in the driver's seat of Jake's car, "Let's go,"

Carter jumped into the passenger seat of Jake's car before anyone could say anything. Lilly and Jake got into Carter's car and they began speeding away.

Back at their house, they had gotten Benny up to his bedroom. Jake and LIlly had gone to bed downstairs, while Maddy and Carter sat up with Benny.

"So you two have...super powers?" Carter asked.

"Well, bionic abilities, but yes, in the general sense,"

"And if you go and get x-rays taken, the chip that gives you your bionic abilities will be detected and shorted out by the radiation?"

"Yes,"

"Ok..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The only reason Lilly and Jake know is because we've known them since we were born. And I met you two years ago,"

"No. It's fine. I get it," Carter looked at her across the bed. There was a pause between them.

"I'm debating whether or not to take him to the hospital," Maddy said.

"What? You just said..." Carter began.

"I know what I just said, Carter, but if he's not going to survive..."

"He's going to survive! We don't need the hospital,"

"I don't know...Benny always been there for me. I mean, he's my brother, we fight, and I think he's a turd most of the time, but he's Benny. And I don't know what I'd do without him,"

"You're never going to have to find out,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Carter insisted. Maddy nodded and looked at her unconscious brother. She knew that if he didn't wake up in a few days, she would have to make the choice. Take him to the hospital and expose him, or let him die.

_**That's it for this chapter and phase 3. It's gonna get a lot better really soon. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Phase 4 is now in full effect! It is going to be SOOOO much better than the first three phases. I hope you like it. **_

The next weird thing that happened, was that Davenport interrupted the kids training. That was something he rarely ever did.

"Guys. Listen," he began, "I've been working on a secret project. I've been working on tracking down, any other bionics in the world,"

"Other bionics?" Bree said in shocked.

"Have you found any?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I have,"

"Well how many?" Chase asked.

"Thirteen,"

"THIRTEEN!?" Adam shouted, "that's a big number,"

"Only eleven of them are actually bionic. One was born with their abilities, and one gained their abilities in a car accident which killed their parents,"

"Well that's terrible," Bree said.

"So what are we going to do?" Chase asked, "are we going to go find them and bring them here?"

"Yes. They all seemed to be in some sort of trouble," Donald explained, "we're going to rescue them, and offer them a safe sanctuary, if they want it. Some of these rescue missions will be kind of dangerous,"

"Aren't all our mission dangerous?" Adam asked.

"He makes a good point," Leo commented.

"So who are we rescuing first?"

"First is a girl named Clara. She's an orphan from Seattle. She's intangible, she can levitate, and turn invisible. She's been kidnapped. You guys need to save her. I know exactly where she is. Chase, I'm sending you the coordinates, and you guys can take the helicopter,"

* * *

><p>Clara woke up in a dark room. She was lying on her back, and staring at the dark ceiling. She didn't know anything, except for the fact that she couldn't move her body. Or her mouth.<p>

The lights flickered on. She could see that she was strapped down onto a metal table. There were four bright lines shining down on her body. Then a man approached her.

"Hello Clara," he smiled, "I was quite intrigued when I discovered your abilities. They are really something else,"

He walked over to a tray and picked up a metal object which Clara couldn't see, "and then I thought to myself that I really wanted your abilities. But I didn't know how to get them,"

He walked over to her; he had a knife in his hand, "then I thought, I could just take them from you, and since I know that radiation will short out the chip that gives you your abilities, I'll just have to search for it"

He lowered the knife, and made an incision from shoulder blade to the other. Whatever was over Clara's mouth prevented her from making any sound. The man put a glove over his hand, and began searching beneath the folds of skin, and Clara was screaming in pain.

Then there was a gust of wind, and the man was on the ground. Bree had tackled him to the ground, and Chase contained him with a forcefield. Bree called the police as Adam broke Clara free.

"Thank you," she said when Adam took the gag off her mouth. Then she passed out.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Chase said, "let's get her back home,"

Adam picked her up and walked her back out to the helicopter.

"Mr. Davenport," Bree said into her earpiece, "we found Clara. There's a large incision on her chest. Definitely needs stitches. We're on our way back,"

"Ok. We'll be ready here," Donald replied.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, while Davenport is working on her, you guys need to go get these two girls," Leo said, pulling up pictures, "Victorian Marie Grace, and Sierra Grace. Victorian Marie can grow wings, and turn into any animal she wants. Sierra Grace is pyrokinetic, and she's as strong as Adam. They're in a trailer park in South Dakota. Good luck,"<p>

"Thanks Leo," Chase said. Him and the others went back to the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Victorian Marie and Sierra Grace crashed into a large pool of water. Both of them burst to the surface pulling in as much air as possible.<p>

"Sierra Grace! Are you ok!" Victorian shouted.

"I'm fine," Sierra said.

"Ok. Just float, and you'll be fine,"

"Can't you turn into a fish?"

"Yeah, but I'm not just going to leave you,"

"Is it just me, or is the ceiling getting closer?" Sierra asked.

"You're not hallucinating. It's getting closer!" Victorian said.

"We're going to die here. Aren't we?"

"Yes. We are,"

"No. _I_ am. You can turn into a fish and survive,"

"Only until the food runs out," Victorian said, "you're going to be fine, Sierra Grace. Everything is going to be ok,"

"Ok for you," Sierra replied.

"And for you too. You are going to be fine. You're moving onto another place wherever that may be,"

"But..."

"Sierra. You're going to be fine. Good luck," Victorian said, and shrunk down into a fish. The stone was almost on top of them. Then it was over the water, and it stopped.

Sierra Grace was under the water, struggling to breath. A small fish gave her a sympathetic look. Sierra looked around. She saw a small pocket of air. She swam over to it, and stuck her head into it.

She gulped in the air. She relaxed and thanked god that there was enough air. She took another breath, but was then pushed under water again. The stone had moved down a foot, and the air pocket was gone. Sierra accepted the fact now that she was going to die. She waved at the fish, and closed her eyes just as a hand came through the rock.

Adam had managed to punch through the rock. he had made a hole large enough for him to fit in before he dove down. He saw a girl who looked very dead, and a small fish. She swam over to girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to the hole and pushed her out.

"Bree get started on CPR!" Chase shouted, "Adam there should be another girl down there,"

"There's only a fish," Adam said.

"That's the girl!" Chase yelled, "she can turn into animals!"

Victorian's head popped to the surface. Adam screamed and she laughed.

"Are you Victorian Marie Grace?" Chase asked. She nodded.

"The other girl you pulled up, where is she?" Victorian asked.

"Over here!" Bree shouted, "And she's alive. She's inhaled a lot of water though,"

"Give me a boost," Victorian said. Adam placed a hand under each of her feet and pushed her out of the hole. Then he pulled himself out.

"We're going to take you back to our house," Chase said, "our father can help you,"

"Why should we trust you?" Victorian asked.

"Because we're like you. We have bionics," Chase said. The rock began lowering more into the water.

"We've gotta go," Chase said. He picked up Sierra, and floated up to the top. Bree leap to the top.

"Get on my back," Adam told Victorian. She got up and onto his back. He launched himself onto the wall and began climbing.

* * *

><p>"How's the other girls we brought in?" Bree asked. Donald when they walked in.<p>

"She's fine," Donald replied, "she's down in the weapons room which I converted into a dorm room for our guests. Sierra Grace, Victorian Marie, if you will follow Leo to the elevator, he will get you situated. We have more people to rescue,"

"Follow me ladies," Leo began walking towards the elevator. Sierra and Victorian looked at each other then followed him.

"Who's next?" Bree asked.

"Right, his name is JC Neci. He is pyrokinetic as well. He was born with his gifts. The thing is, he's paralyzed from the waist down. I don't know why, but him and his parents packed up quickly and are headed our way. Again, chase you have the coordinates, good luck,"

* * *

><p>The helicopter was hovering above JC's car. The was opened. Bree looked down through the door of the helicopter.<p>

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Chase asked from the pilot's seat.

"I'm sure. You just drive, and make sure I land in the sunroof,"

"That's all on you, all I can do is keep you aligned with it,"

"That's what I meant,"

"Jump when I say," Chase said. Bree nodded, "jump now!"

Bree launched herself from the helicopter. She straightened her body, and landed perfectly in the seat next to JC's wheelchair.

JC's father pulled over and slammed on the breaks, "who the hell are you?!" his father asked.

"My name is Bree. I have abilities like your son. If you would please continue driving, and get off at the next exit, and find an abandoned place, we can take him to our safe house in Mission Creek,"

"Absolutely not!"

"Dad! Listen to her!" JC said.

"Why?!"

"Because she's hot!"

"That is not a legitimate reason!"

"Dad," a flame appeared and JC's hand, "drive,"

JC's dad put the car in gear and started driving. The flame in JC's hand slowly went out and he extended it to Bree.

"Joshua Candle Neci, but you can call me JC,"

"Bree Davenport," she shook his hand. JC was red as a tomato. They pulled off the next exit, and they went behind an abandoned building that they could get JC into the helicopter in. The helicopter landed out behind it and Chase and Adam got out. JC opened the van door and rolled out. Bree got out, and so did JC's parents.

"Are you sure you want to go, JC?" his mother asked.

"I'm sure," JC responded. Adam went to picked JC up out of his chair.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" his father shouted, and took out a gun.

"Whoa!" Adam quickly put his hands up.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?!" JC asked.

"What I need to do to keep you safe," his father said between his teeth, then he shot the gun in the direction of Bree. Chase ran in front of her, and put of a forcefield. The bullet bounced off it harmlessly.

"Dad!" JC yelled, there was fire in his hand and he shot it at his father. It hit the gun and the gun exploded, "oh my god,"

There were police sirens approaching.

"Sorry, but we have to go," Chase and Bree jumped in the helicopter. Adam picked up JC's wheelchair with JC in it, and put him in the helicopter.

"WAIT!" he shouted at the helicopter took off, but it was too late, "did I kill my father?"

"I don't know," Bree said, "but we can find out,"

"What are the police going to think? Are they going to come after me?"

"No. It's completely safe where we're going. Trust me," Bree said. They flew back in silence.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Davenport! You have to make sure JC knows his parents' conditions!" Bree shouted.<p>

"I can't! I can't hack into hospital files and risk them tracking it back to us!" Donald said back.

"Do you want him to leave and go looking for his parents?!"

"We'll find out soon enough whether they're dead or alive," Donald said, "you guys still have more bionics to rescue,"

"Ok," Chase said, "who's next?"

"Next is a girl named Taylor Coler. She's as intelligent as Chase. She can turn invisible, and read minds. I don't think she needs any rescuing, just collecting, but I'm not sure. Be ready for anything,"

"Ok. We will," Chase nodded and the three of them left.

* * *

><p>Bree knocked lightly on the front door of Taylor's small house. No one answered. They knocked again, and again there was no answer. Chase nodded at Adam, and Adam knocked the door in. The three of them moved in stealthy. Then the three of them heard something coming from the closet. Chase slowly walked over it, and opened the door.<p>

Inside a man was tied up. Adam quickly broke the handcuffs on his hands and feet, and he took off the duct tape on his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Who are you?" Bree asked.

"My name is Sebastian Coler," he said.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Chase handed him a bottle of water.

"I don't know. These thieves have taken over our house. They've been hiding out here. They took Taylor with them on their next missions,"

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Do they knew she has abilities?" Bree asked.

"Yeah...wait. How do you know she has abilities?" Sebastian looked at them suspiciously.

"Because we have abilities," Bree said.

"Our father has been working on tracking down people with abilities," Chase began, "we're rescuing them, if they want to be rescued. We have a safe medical facility and everything,"

"How many others are there like you?" he asked.

"Not including us, thirteen," Bree said, "Taylor is the fifth one we've found,"

"Ok. Then we need to come up with a plan," Sebastian threw out the water bottle.

"I've already got one," Chase smiled.

The thieves walked in hooting and hollering. Taylor was just standing there weakly. She felt terrible about what she had done. Then Bree dropped down from the ceiling, and onto one of the thieves. Adam come out from Taylor's bedroom, and shot two of them with his heat vision. Chase used his molecular kinesis to lift the couch, and pin the last two to the wall.

"Sebastian!" Chase called, "you're good!"

Sebastian came out of the closet, and hugged his sister.

"Who are you guys?" Taylor asked.

"I'm Chase," Chase said, "and this is Adam, and Bree, we're special. Like you,"

"They're here to take you somewhere safe," Sebastian said, "if you want, but I suggest you go. It'll be better for you. You'll be with fifteen other people like you,"

"Fifteen other people with abilities?!" she asked, shocked.

"Fifteen other people with abilities," Bree confirmed, "would you like to go? You have the choice,"

"I want to go," she said, "you don't mind if I go, do you Sebastian?"

"No," he said, "I think you should,"

Taylor nodded and gave her brother one last hug before she walked out the door with Adam, Bree, and Chase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**I just wanna say I really hope the people who actually submitted characters still read this story after the super long hiatus. I hope you guys are still reading. **_

"Mr. Davenport, how many more of the rescue missions do we have to go on?" Adam asked.

"Only five more different missions," he said.

"But that only adds up to eleven bionics," Chase said.

"Yes, but three of them will be in the same mission," Donald looked at him, "your next mission is rescue Adison Jennings. I just found out about twenty minutes ago that she has been abused by her father. Bree, I only want you to go in there to find her,"

"Why can't we go in?" Adam asked.

"Because she's a girl and she's being abused and we don't know what kind of state she'll be in when we find her," Donald said, "Bree, take some of your clothes. Just in case,"

Bree nodded.

"What can she do?" Chase asked.

"She's smart, she can turn invisible, and she's pyrokinetic,"

"Ok. Everyone ready?" Bree asked. Her brothers nodded and the three left.

Bree stealthy climbed up the side of Adison Jenning's home. She dug the blade of the knife she had taken with her under the window, and pried it open. She slipped inside and saw the naked girl handcuffed to her bed.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"What?" Chase asked through the com system.

"It's worse than we thought," she said. This cause Adison to wake up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bree. Keep your voice down. I'm here to rescue you,"

"How did you find me?"

"Your bionic chip has a tracking device in it. My father has been watching it for months. He just discovered you were being abused, so he sent us to rescue you,"

"Who is us?" Adison asked.

"Me and my two doofus brothers," Bree replied, "which I kinda wish were here because handcuffs are hard to break,"

"You can bring them in. Anything to get me out of here,"

"Ok. here," Bree pulled a blanket out of the backpack on her back, and covered Adison with it, "Adam. Get in here. Quickly. I need you to break handcuffs,"

Seconds later, Adam was in the bedroom. He had pulled the handcuffs off Adison's wrists and ankles. Then Bree shooed him out.

"I have clothes for you to change into in the helicopter," Bree said, "we just have to go,"

Adison nodded and wrapped the blanket around her. The two of them leapt into the bushes below Adison's window. They got in the helicopter, and Chase took off. Bree handed Adison the clothes, and held the blanket up so the boys couldn't see her changing.

"Thank you," Adison said, "thank you so much,"

"You're welcome," Bree said. We're heading back to our mansion where there's fifteen other bionic people there,"

"Fifteen?!"

"Including my brothers and I, but they're not all there yet. There's still seven we need to get. But you can stay there for as long as you like,"

"Thank you so much," she began crying, "thank you,"

Bree wrapped her arm around Adison, and hugged her. The girl really needed a hug.

"There's seven more bionics we need to find, Mr. Davenport," Chase said.

"I'm aware,"

"Where is the next one or ones?"

"These next ones are siblings. They are...oh my god!"

"What?" the three asked.

"One of them is in critical condition, dying. You've gotta go, now!"

"Where?" Chase asked.

"Maddy and Benny Johnson are in Meadowville! Benny's dying! Go!" Donald shouted.

Adam knocked so hard on the Johnson's door that he put his hand through it.

"Oops," he pulled his hand up. Lilly came and opened the door.

"Are you Maddy Johnson?" Chase asked urgently.

"No. Why?"

"We need to find Benny Johnson," Chase said, "he's dying,"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let three random strangers,"

"We're bionic like the Johnsons are we can save him!" Adam said. Lilly took a step back.

"Upstairs, second door on the left," Lilly said.

Chase nodded and they ran into the house. They burst into the room that Maddy, Benny, and Carter were in.

"Are you Maddy Johnson?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," she stood up.

"We're bionic as well," Chase said, "we have a safe place for Benny to be treated. He's in critical condition. He's dying. You two need to come with us. Now,"

"Why should I...?"

"If you guys don't come Benny is going to die!" Bree said.

"Ok. Lets go," Maddy said. Chase nodded at Adam who went and picked Benny up. Him and Chase left.

"Maddy, come on," Bree said. Maddy began walking from the room. She stopped in front of Carter who looked like he might cry.

"I'll be back," she said, and kissed him. Then she turned and followed Bree out the door.

Mr. Davenport! We've got him!" Chase shouted. As he ran into the lab.

"Awesome! Adam get him in your capsule!" Donald shouted and ran over to the control panel. Adam went into his capsule, and balanced Benny upright. He exited and closed the door.

"What is that thing?" Maddy asked.

"It's a capsule. It's pretty much a tiny house," Bree said.

"That doubles as a hospital," Chase added.

"It's the best place for him right now," Bree said, "you can stay here, or I can have Leo take you downstairs to be with some of the other bionics,"

"I think I'll go downstairs, I guess. I'm tired. Is he going to be ok?" Maddy said.

"He is going to be fine," Bree said, "LEO!"

Leo ran over and began talking to Maddy, explaining everything to her. Bree then walked over to the control panel to join Adam, Chase, and Donald.

"How is he?" Bree asked.

"He's going to be fine. He just needed to be in an environment suited for a bionic. He has a concussion, and there is a possibility for permanent brain damage, but that's all I found, plus the gash on his forehead,"

"That's all?" Bree asked.

"I believe so," Donald said, he just needs to stay in here until he wakes up, and we'll go from there,"

"Ok. What's our next mission?" Chase asked.

"Taylor Ryan. She's in North Shore. There shouldn't be any combat on this mission, but you never know. Be prepared,"

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport," Chase said, "we will be,"

They made their way towards Taylor's apartment building. They made their way up the stairs, and in front of her apartment door.

"Wait," Chase said, "let me scan the room before we go in. Just in case,"

Chase scanned the room while his siblings waited impatiently.

"There's more than one person in there," Chase told him siblings, "it looks threatening, but I only have infrared. Be prepared,"

"Adam...do it," Bree said. Adam kicked the door in, and it went flying across the room. It hit William who was standing over Taylor. She was on the floor then stood up. She looks as if she was crying.

"Who are you?" she croaked out.

"I'm Chase," he said, "and this is Adam and Bree. We're here to help. We're bionic, like you. We'll take you back to our house, with others like yourself,"

"Can we take my mother?" she asked. Then William stood up, and grabbed Taylor by the hair. She screamed, and Adam went and tackled him.

"Are you going to come with us?" Bree asked.

"But my mom!" Taylor shouted.

"Where is she?" Chase asked. Taylor turned and pointed at the dead body on the floor, "that complicates things a bit,"

"Adam!" Bree shouted, "grab that body and we're out of here!"

"Which one?" he asked.

"That one!" Chase pointed at Taylor's mother's dead body. Adam nodded. He jumped off William, grabbed the body, and ran from the room. William chased after them. They jumped into the helicopter, Adam closed the door, and Chase jumped into the pilot's seat. They tried taking off, but something was weighing tem down. Adam opened up the door, and looked down.

"It's him!" Adam shouted, "He's hanging onto the helicopter!"

"Well get rid of him!" Chase shouted. Taylor pushed past Adam.

"William!" she said, reaching for him, "please wake up,"

William looked her in the eye, then grabbed her wrists and began pulling her from the helicopter. Adam broke them apart and pushed Taylor back into the helicopter. He reached his foot out, and stomped on his hand. He didn't let go. Adam shot his heat vision at William's wrist, but he still wouldn't let go. Adam kept shoot until he hand came clean off. Then he did it to the other, and William fell to the ground.

Adam closed the door, and sat back in his chair. Chase flew higher into the sky, and away from North Shore.

"William..." Taylor said quietly. It was the only word that was said the entire ride back.

"Anthony Victon,, Analisa Hattery, and Zenganya Merseth," Donald said, "they all go to Rose Creek High. It's a private school about fifty miles from here. There's been some...I don't know how to describe it, but some weird stuff is happening there. Just go in and find Andy Victon,he'll lead you to the others,"

"Are they dangerous?" Bree asked.

"As far as I know, they're not," Donald said.

"Alright, let's go," Chase led them out of the lab. then Donald glanced over to the bionic boy in Adam's capsule. He began to stir. Donald quickly ran to get his sister. The last thing he needed was one of the two most powerful duo here to wake up scared and refuse to help.

The three bionic siblings walked into Rose Creek High. It was different. It felt strange. Everyone was quiet, and wearing black; as if someone had just died. Chase walked in, and up to one of the girls in the hallway. There were a few tears running down her cheeks. She gave him a weird look as he approached.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Chase,"

"Analisa," she said.

"Wait. Analisa Hattery?"

"Yeah, why?" the girl got defensive, which was natural.

"We're here to help," Chase said, "we're bionic. Like you are,"

"You're here to bring Zen back to life?" she asked hopefully.

"Wait. She's dead?!" Chase asked nervously.

"Yeah. Andy killed her last night, for _Cassandra Cogswell_,"

"WHAT?!" Chase almost yelled, "where is he?"

"Over there," she pointed to a couple, "making out with Cassandra Cogswell,"

"Ok. You stay here with my brother and sister, and I'm going to talk to Andy,"

She nodded, and moved towards Adam and Bree. Chase pushed through the almost silent crowd, over to Andy and Cassandra. Neither of them noticed him approaching. He stood there for a moment, awkwardly watching them make out. Then he cleared his throat.

Andy opened his eyes, and glanced at Chase. He let go of Cassandra, and looked him over.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Chase," he extended his hand, "can I have a word, alone,"

Chase shot a glance at Cassandra who gave him a dirty look.

"Baby could you give us a minute?" Andy asked. Cassandra leaned in, and kissed him, then walked away.

"What the hell do you want?" Andy said between his teeth.

"I'm bionic, like you are. I've already talked to Analisa, and I'm here to get you out. Take you to an environment filled with people like yourselves,"

"What about Zen?" Andy asked.

"DIdn't you kill her?" Chase asked.

"Who told you that?" Andy began to panic.

"Analisa," Chase said.

"Well I didn't. She's hiding in my house,"

"We need to go get her. Come on. Now," Chase tan back towards the door. Andy glanced over, and saw Cassandra crying into a teacher's shoulder. Only he knew how fake that was. He looked back at Chase, then began walking towards the front door.

Six bionics walked back into the lab. They had easily gotten Zen from Andy's house, where she was more than happy to go without question. They were all happy to see Donald, and to go down to the second floor of the lab, and finally rest.

"So is that everybody?" Adam asked.

"No. There's still one more," Donald said, "and I saved this one for last for a reason,"

"Why? Who is it?" Bree asked.

"Her name is LIlly. She's been experimented on since she was a little girl. She finally escaped recently, only to be capture by the U.S. government,"

"So she's in government custody?" Chase asked.

"Yes. That's why I saved her for last. I wanted to get the rest of them to safety, just in case things go south,"

"You trust us to do this, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, "you're ok with us doing this?"

"No. I'm not ok with you doing this. But I made a promise to myself long ago that I would stop at nothing to save every bionic in the world. And she's the last. I'm not going to break that promise now," Donald said. The siblings nodded. Bree gave her uncle a hug, and left. Adam and Chase nodded at him, then left. Donald looked over at the Johnsons. Maddy was calming her brother down; explaining to him what was going on through the capsule wall. He wasn't going to let anything happen to these to ever again.

The helicopter flew low over the FBI building. It was Andy who was flying it. They had asked if any of the bionics could fly a helicopter; Andy was the only one who'd ever actually flown one. It was dark outside, and all the lights on their helicopter were off. They continued circling around the building. Adam and Bree were standing near the open door, looking down on the capital city.

Chase was in the back with a brand new laptop. He wore gloves over his hands as he broke down firewalls; preparing to cut the power to the entire city.

"I'm ready whenever we pass over the building next,"

"Roger that." Andy said, and turned back towards the FBI building, "alright Chase, do it in five, four, three, two, now,"

Chase it enter on the keyboard. Instantly power began going out in the city. They flew over the building, and Adam and Bree jumped out. They began flying away. Since it was now completely dark, they turned the lights on on the helicopter. Chase closed the door, and Andy flew away from the building.

"Circle the building, but stay close enough that you can get back to it in less than five minutes,"

"You got it," the helicopter turned again. Chase looked down at the dark city, praying his siblings were ok.

He glanced at his laptop, and saw that the power had been restored to the White House. No doubt secret service knew this was not an accident. Chase gulped, and took out his phone.

"Bree," he said when she picked up, "they just got the power to the White House back on,"

"What does that mean?" she whispered.

"It means after they get the lights back on in the Capitol Building and The National Archives, the FBI building is next,"

"How long do we have?" she asked. Chase looked at the screen, and saw that the lights in the Capitol Building were beginning to come back on.

"Five minutes minimum,"

"We need seven,"

"You better hurry then," Chase hung up. Then he looked up. Andy was looking at him expectantly.

"Be over the FBI building in exactly seven minutes with the ladder down. And be prepared to fly away fast when we get there,"

He nodded, and began maneuvering the helicopter through the air.

"Hit the lights on the helicopter," Chase said, "NOW!"

Andy flipped the switch. The all the lights in the helicopter turned off; they were completely invisible. Andy kept a close eye out for any helicopters that may be flying around. There were quite a few now.

"Keep us low. They have searchlights," Chase said, "five minutes,"

"Yes, sir," Andy said, dropping a little lower. They passed over the FBI building.

"Four minutes," Chase counted every last second in his head, nervous for his siblings. He hoped that Adam wasn't stupid enough to shine a light. Use morse code or something.

"Two minutes,"

The helicopter swung around, and began moving towards the FBI building. It began dropping as well. Chase opened the door, and tossed a ladder out. He looked at his laptop. The power was back on in the National Archives. He exhaled, and threw the computer out the door. They flew over the FBI building, and they felt weight on the ladder. Chase looked out. There were only two people there.

"We've gotta go back for Bree," Adam said, "she'll be there in thirty seconds,"

"Andy, turn the copter around!" Chase yelled, "we've gotta get Bree,"

"Roger," the helicopter swung around. Adam began climbing, with someone in his arms. He hoisted a petite girl, with bright white hair into the helicopter. She looked weak. Chase assumed this was LIlly. Adam climbed in after. They were about to pass over the building just as the lights flickered on. They saw Bree on the roof, she was ready to jump. She launched herself off the building, and onto the ladder. She climbed up as fast as she could. Then she gave Chase a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said into his shoulder. Adam shimmied past them, and began pulling the ladder up, and closing the door.

"Get us out of here. Fast," Adam said to Andy. Andy nodded, and flew up higher in the air, moving faster. Bree looked over at the girl laying on the floor of the helicopter.

"She's the last one," Bree said.

"Yeah. I wonder what Mr. Davenport has planned," Chase said.

"Yeah. Seventeen of us. It's almost too dangerous to have us all in the same place,"

"Almost. But as long as we keep our heads straight, we'll be fine,"

"Override app ready?"

"It'll always be ready,"

"Good," Bree smiled, then relaxed her shoulders. She exhaled, and closed her eyes. She knew this might be her last chance for a good night's sleep for a while.

**End phase 4**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The three Davenport children entered their lab, along with Andy and Lilly, relieved it was all over. They had rescued every bionic. Every bionic Donald knew about anyways, there could easily be hundreds, thousands more in hiding. That didn't matter. They had completed their mission.

Andy had brought LIlly downstairs. No doubt they had all gotten to know each other. No doubt they were down there imagining the worst of what could happen, but it couldn't be any worse than the situations they were just pulled out of.

"Guys," Donald said, "we are going to go downstairs, and properly introduce ourselves. Bree go grab Leo,"

Bree nodded, and bolted up the stairs. Seconds later she returned with Leo. They walked into the elevator and went down.

The elevator door opened. There was very low murmuring in the room that stopped when they stepped inside.

"Why are we all here?" Benny stood up and asked. Everyone else in the room started yelling the same question. They were clearly all afraid for their safety, and that was completely understandable. Chase stepped forward.

"Look, guys," Chase stepped forward, "we realize we've been a bit cryptic, but the real reason we brought you all here, was to save you,"

"And give you some insight into your past, if you don't already have it," Donald said.

"Our pasts?" Clara asked.

"Yes," Donald said, "that is, if you want the information,"

"I think what we need to do first, is introduce ourselves," Bree said, "my name is Bree. I am seventeen years old, and I have super-speed, vocal manipulation, and invisibility,"

"My name is Adam," Adam said, "I am eighteen, I have super strength, heat-vision, and blast-wave,"

"I'm Chase," Chase smiled, "I am sixteen years old. I have super-intelligence, super-senses, force-field, molecular kinesis, and levitation,"

"So you're the lame one?" Zen asked, and the others laughed. Chase scowled, and raised his hand. A pillow went flying across the room, and hit Zen in the face. That made everyone laugh anymore.

"I'm Leo. I'm sixteen," he broke down laughing again, "I am also the mission specialist,"

"And I'm Donald Davenport. I don't have bionics, but I raised Adam, Bree, and Chase. They were created by my brother, Douglas. Who is...the situation is complex,"_**(AN:this takes place while Douglas is still evil)**_

"I'm Clara," she stood up, "I'm fifteen. I am intangible, I have anti-gravity, and invisibility,"

"And would you like to know about your past?" Donald asked.

"Yes, please," she said hopefully.

"Do you want to know privately, or are you ok here?"

"Here is fine,"

"Ok," Donald looked at his tablet, "there is no record anywhere of someone creating you. I'm sad to say that is true for some of you guys as well, but there is record of a family taking you in, when you were very young. You woke them up one night, floating. Then you stopped, and you fell right through your crib. They immediately took you to the orphanage. Since there wasn't enough room, they sent you to the orphanage you live in now,"

Clara nodded, and sat down. She seemed disappointed about the information she was given. I guess she was hoping for a happier story, but the world isn't always like that.

"I am Analisa Hattery," she stood, "I am fourteen, and I am psychic, and I do not need to know my past Mr. Davenport. I was given this gift when my parent's died,"

"That's what you were told?" Donald asked, she nodded, "well I'm sorry to say you were given false information,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. After your car crashed, your mother dumped a vial of liquid into your mouth. She was unsure of how it would effect a human, so she did it then, so if you did die, it would look like you died in the car accident. Your mother was a chemist, was she not?"

"I don't remember. I didn't know her very well,"

"Doesn't sound like you did,"

"I am Andy Victon," Andy quickly stood up, and looked at Analisa. She mouthed thank you, and he winked at her, "I am sixteen years old. I have x-ray vision, and levitation. I can geo-leap, and control minds. I would like to know about my past, please,"

"Ok. You went missing when you were little. The nanny who was watching you, was fired by your parents. Weeks later you returned without a scratch on your body. Soon you started floating around the house, geo-leaping everywhere. You parents kept you hidden away until you learned to understand your abilities,"

"Is that why there's a bunker in my house?" Andy asked, "that takes away my bionics?"

"That's my best bet as to why," Donald said.

"Thank you," Andy sat down.

"I might as well go," Zen stood up, "I am Zen. I am sixteen. I have lightning fingers, molecular kinesis, and vocal manipulation. And I know my past. My parents took me to a man, and he gave me bionic abilities,"

"That man was my brother, Douglas!" Donald almost shouted at the snobby girl, "you're lucky you're even in control of your body,"

The other Davenports nodded. She quickly sat down, her cheeks turning red. Inside, Analisa was snickering. It was about time she got what she deserved.

Maddy stood up, and Benny stood up with her. Donald smiled at them.

"I am Maddy Johnson, and this is my twin brother Benny. We are sixteen. I have electrokinesis, and invisibility. I can teleport, I can also share memories through touch. Benny, who had an accident, and is having some trouble speaking right now, is intangible, control water, read minds, and create illusions. We were created our father, who died when we were young. We don't need to know anything. We know everything, but thank you, Mr. Davenport,"

"Any time," he smiled. Those two were the most powerful in the room, and they knew each other inside and out. They were the most powerful duo in the room. Maybe even more powerful than his own kids.

"I am Adison Jennings. I am fifteen, I have super-intelligence, invisibility, and pyrokinesis. I was created by my mother, who was then killed by my father, who became abusive after what my mother did to me. I lived in a hell for ten freakin years," her tone got sharper. "you can't tell me anything I don't already know,"

"I don't plan to,"

"I am Taylor Coler, I'm sixteen years old. I have super-intelligence, invisibility, telepathy, and I can read minds, and I will be eternally grateful for anything you can tell me about my past. Please,"

"You came out of the hospital, when you were born, with that chip in the back of your neck. Some time between when you were born, and when you left the hospital, it was installed. It could've been anyone walking in and out of the nursery. Most likely a member of the hospital staff,"

"Thank you," she smiled. She was a very sweet girl.

"I am JC. I am sixteen years old. I was born with pyrokinesis. That's it," he smiled. Donald gave him a look, "is something wrong, sir?"

"JC, stand up," Donald said.

"What?" JC asked laughing. Everyone looked shocked at Donald's reaction to this boy in a wheelchair. Donald just glared at him. Then he sighed, and stood up. Everyone gasped, "I faked a football accident last year. I thought it would help hide the fact that I had abilities,"

"Who else knows?" Sierra Grace asked.

"No one, except you guys," he said, "so keep your mouths shut. It's a useful surprise techniche,"

"It is, now that I think about it," Donald said, "sit back down, JC. He's paralyzed from the waist down, as far as you all are concerned,"

"How did you hide it for that long?" Bree asked.

"I just thought about immobilizing myself. I meant to do my entire body, but it only worked below my waist. Another ability, I guess,"

Donald nodded, and Sierra Grace stood up.

"I am Sierra Grace. I am eleven years old. I have super strength, and pyrokinesis. Anything you could tell my about my past would be nice,"

"Right," Donald bit his lip, and scrolled through the tablet, "right, Sierra Grace. That's funny. I can't seem to find your file. Let me do some more digging once we're done here. I'm sorry,"

Sierra Grace sat down, disappointed. Benny looked at Donald, shaking his head. He whispered something in Maddy's ear. She then gave the older man a horrible look. Donald smiled weakly, and Victorian stood up.

"I am Victorian Marie Grace. I am sixteen. I can turn into any living animal, and grow wings,"

"Would you like to know about your past?"

"No, I know. It was my father, who experimented on me for the first ten years of my life, but thank you,"

"I am Taylor Ryan. I am fifteen years old. I can see into the future on rare occasions. My father experimented on me as well. When his experiment didn't go as planned, and took my brother, and refused to speak to my mother and I. Since then I had seen the future on rare occasions, but I can't call upon it,"

"Alright, and finally," Donald said, gesturing to Lilly, who gingerly stood up.

"Hi everyone, I'm Lilly. I'm fifteen. I have pyrokinesis, molecular kinesis, and super speed. I would rather not talk about my past, if that's ok with you,"

"That is perfectly ok with me," Donald said. Then all the lights went out. Donald's tablet also stopped working. He began repeatedly pressing the power button, but nothing happened.

"Chase, go check the lab, make sure everything is ok,"

"Sure," Chase moved back towards the emergency stairs.

"Everything will be ok," Donald reassured them, "just everybody stay here, and stay calm. We'll sort this out,"

"MR. DAVENPORT!" Chase yelled. Donald looked worried, and began moving towards the stairs. Bree, Adam, and Leo followed. They went up to the lab, which was also pitch black. They walked in, where Chase was holding a flashlight over the cyber desk. A message was scratched into it with a knife.

"I got your intel. Good luck finding me," Leo read out loud, "sighed DD2"

"That's Douglas," Donald said, "that kinda grew on him, since I was DD1. We're in big trouble. He took everything in the lab. He has files on every single one of them, downstairs. He also has every other mission report, secret project, you guys' daily food intakes. Everything that was on a computer in this lab, Douglas has,"

"What do we tell them?" Chase asked.

"Tell them that truth," Donald said, "and tell them that unless they want to become bionic super soldiers, they'll help us get the intel back,"

**End phase five**


End file.
